


【Dialogue】Family Coming Out Meeting

by Kat_Fish_Yiu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dialogue, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Fish_Yiu/pseuds/Kat_Fish_Yiu
Summary: 一個簡短的對話小劇場~~A dialogue in a family meeting, most of it written in Eng, but maybe there are some grammar mistakes, pls forgive me!!Family "Coming Out" Meeting





	

【Dialogue】Family Coming Out Meeting

Alex: My girlfriend wants to have dinner with us....   
Kara/Eliza/Hank: What?! Who??!!!   
Kara: 有個總裁給我下了一百盒甜甜圈聘禮。   
(A CEO just gave me a hundred boxes of donuts, for my dowry.)  
Alex /Eliza/Hank: What?! Who??!!!

Eliza: Alex, Who is your girlfriend? Is she an alien?? Their bodies are amazing...  
Kara: It's what she said on bed....no on my desk ,nooo i mean.... my dress!  
Alex: Which CEO????? No, mum, but Maggie dated a dozen of aliens...  
Kara: Wait, Alex, Maggie is your girlfriend???!!!! I wonder why she's teasing me after I fly you back last week!!  
Hank: ---which is why I had her all ex-girlfriend registered in DEO now.....

Lena: (Open the door amd coming in) Ohh,dear sis--Don't tell me you are expecting someone else like Cat...

Cat: (OS, in her house 300km far away ) Who is speaking my name?

Eliza: So Alex has a girlfriend and one of my daughter is going to have a wedding with a Luthor.   
Alex: Wedding my ass.   
(Then Hank grabs her arms to stop a murder )  
Eliza: I can't wait to see a cute-flying mixed blood baby!!!   
Alex/Kara: Mum!!   
Lena: (Smile) Don't worry the day will come soon.  
Kara: .......Alex, the Kryptonite gun is not work for Lena.


End file.
